The Meaning of Your Love
by Akuma Navarne
Summary: AmaraSt. John. rewrite of Flames Amara never dreamed that her favorite author would be one of Magneto's Acolytes... Lil' bit of Romy in there too!
1. Prelude

The Meaning of Your Love By Akuma  
  
---------------------------  
  
A soft sigh escaped her lips as she turned the page of the small book in her hands. The cover of the book was the color of a dark red, the color of blood, and the title was printed in large black letters across the cover. Amara Aquilla giggled softly, amused by something written in the paper- back, and shifted her position on the small loveseat couch in the parlor or the mansion.  
  
The sound of soft footsteps redirected her attention to the tall red head, emerging from the dining room, her features expressing annoyance. "Amara, have you seen Scott? He was supposed to help me cook dinner tonight. But I guess he bailed," she grumbled softly, rambling on about how it was too hard to cook lasagna by herself.  
  
"I think I saw him with Ray and Roberto. They should be in Bobby's room, playing video games or something," she shrugged and returned to the book. "Oh, and thanks for lending me the book Jean, it's great! I can't wait to read the next book."  
  
"Hmm. I don't have that one, but the library could have it. Not sure they'd have it in stock or not though. I'll take you tomorrow after school if you want." She sent her another sincere smile and left without another word.  
  
"He took her hand into his and kissed it, smiling up at the beautiful woman before him! This is absolutely the best book ever! Romance, comedy, suspense, what more could I ask for," she told herself, finishing off the last page. She closed the book and glanced over the title again. "The Dove of New Orleans", written and published by St. John Allerdyce. "I have to read the next book," she told herself, placing the book on the table. She stood and stretched out her arms, taking a quick glance at her watch. "Ugh, I promised Kitty that I'd go shopping with her. I've only got ten minutes to get ready."  
  
She walked to her room on the second floor of the mansion, shutting the door behind her. Ever since Jubilee had left, she had no roommate, so she had plenty of privacy, but she'd give up her privacy to have her friend back. After Jubilee and Rahne had left, she was the only new girl recruit left. At least Tabitha would visit her every once in a while. She dismissed the thought and quickly got ready, brushing her hair, dressing in a short jean skirt and a pink tank top. She grabbed a rubber band and tied her hair back, that way it wouldn't get in her way while shopping. Shuffling through her pink purse, she fished out her wallet and flipped through it. "Twenty and my credit card. Daddy said only for emergencies. So! I guess I can use it!" she chirped, placing the wallet back into the small purse and stringing it over her shoulder, ready to face the mall with one of her best friends.  
  
----------------  
  
"Oh! Amara, that'd like look so great on you!" Kitty chirped, snatching a purple turtleneck from a sales rack and putting it in front of her. "What do you think Rogue?" she asked the southern girl beside her.  
  
"Ah swear, ah should have never come with you. Why am ah here again?" the pale girl asked, ignoring Kitty's question. She crossed her arms and walked out of the small shop.  
  
Kitty frowned and turned her attention back to the island girl, pondering about the shirt. "I think it'll look good. Maybe forcing Rogue to come here wasn't a good idea, I mean; I just wanted her to have a bit of fun after the whole Risty thing. But I guess I should have thought of a better location for fun." She shrugged and handed the shirt to the younger girl.  
  
The two headed towards to register, behind two other people. "So, anyways, like have any interest in any of the boys?" Kitty grinned, inching closer to the girl. "We haven't had any time for girl talk in a while; thank god we decided to go to the mall!"  
  
Amara smiled and replied, "The boys are nice, but none of them are really for me. Bobby and Ray are cute, but not really mature. I need a guy like the one who wrote the great book Jean lent me."  
  
Kitty patted the younger girl on the shoulder and chirped, "I really like Kurt and Lance, but I can't decide between the two. Lance is a bad boy, but I heard that those relationships don't last long, but Kurt, sometimes he can be too mischievous."  
  
They bought the clothes and exited the store, expecting to find Rogue outside. "Where'd she go?" Amara asked, looking around, finding no trace of the gothic girl.  
  
"Well, knowing her, she's probably in a book store or something," Kitty said, tapping her nose.  
  
The two headed towards Walden Books, entering the store and immediately finding the girl engrossed in a book written by Anne Rice.  
  
Kitty shrugged and picked up a teen magazine, flipping through it, while Amara decided to look for a copy of the second part of "Dove of New Orleans".  
  
She ambled through the romance section, glancing over every title, but found nothing. She huffed in annoyance and continued looking through the rows of books, picking up a few here and there, until she found it. Amara clapped her hands in delight and picked it up, staring at the price. "Ten dollars," she said, shuffling through her purse. She whined as she realized she had already spent it on clothes. She fingered the credit card her father gave her and then, resentfully, she put it back into the purse.  
  
"Ya don't have enough money for it Sheila?" an Australian accented voice asked from behind.  
  
She turned around and her eyes widened as she realized just who it was. "Y- your Pyro!" she yelped, jumping backwards into a defensive position.  
  
"St. John Allerdyce," he corrected her, extending his hand for her to shake.  
  
She eyed his hand and then crossed her arms. "What are you doing in a place like this? Doesn't Magneto pamper you guys enough?" she said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.  
  
The red headed Australian chucked softly and picked up the book she had placed back on the shelf. "Good book I must say. Almost took me a whole year to write."  
  
It took a moment for her to place everything together. "Wait a minute. You wrote that book? You're the St. John Allerdyce?" she said in disbelief.  
  
He nodded, grinning. "I am the one and only, Sheila." He wore a pair of surfer shorts, a bright orange color and a white sleeveless shirt.  
  
She still stared at him in disbelief, unable to say a word, until he handed her twenty dollar bill. "What-?"  
  
"Keep the change," he said handing the book to her and walking backwards towards the entrance of the shop. "Maybe I'll see you next time we fight! Have a nice day!"  
  
She eyed the twenty and then the book and then back at the twenty, unable to believe what had happened. She had heard that all of the Acolytes were mean and ruthless, but he seemed nice and charming to her. She even admitted that he was very attractive, the accent a bonus.  
  
"Uh, Amara, are you ready to leave?" Kitty asked, emerging from behind a shelf of teen novels. "Oh, and who was the cute guy?"  
  
Amara blinked at her friend and lied quickly, "A guy from school!"  
  
"Amara's got a boyfriend! He even gave you money to buy that book! He's a great catch! You should ask him out!" Kitty snaked her arm around Amara's and led her to the register. "He looked familiar to me, but I couldn't see his face clearly. Hmm, maybe I'll meet him next time!"  
  
"Was that just Pyro ah saw walk out of here?" Rogue asked, approaching the two girls from behind. "Ah swear that was Pyro. He had the red hair and everything."  
  
Amara gulped and tried to ignore the looks the two girls were giving her.  
  
"THAT was Pyro?!?" Kitty asked, in disbelief. "No way was that guy Pyro! He just gave Amara twenty bucks! I can't believe it!"  
  
"You think he's tryin' to pull somethin'?" Rogue asked, glancing towards the entrance of the store.  
  
"He could just be a nice guy," Amara said quietly, handing the cashier the twenty for the book. "I mean, he didn't seem that bad while I was talking to him."  
  
"Amara, the man's an Acolyte," Kitty stated, the three walking out of the store. "Sure he may be attractive, not as sexy as the guy with the red eyes, but really attractive-"  
  
"You're not helping Kitty!" Rogue cut her off, shaking her head at the younger girl. "Let me phrase it this way. The boy's bad news."  
  
Amara nodded, deciding to not talk about it anymore, but she couldn't get it out of her head. How could a guy from Magneto's men be so nice?  
  
---------------------------  
  
Amara entered her bedroom and placed her shopping bags on her bed. She removed her clothes and ripped the tags off, nothing could be more annoying then tags. She quickly placed them in her closet and then she took the book from her bag, placing it on her night stand. She was already pretty sure Rogue and Kitty had informed the Professor about the Acolyte, but she didn't care.  
  
She sat on her bed and eyed the book as if it were an insect. "How could such a beautiful piece of art be written by one of Magneto's men?" she asked herself, grabbing it and flipping through the pages. She stopped as she noticed something fall out onto the bed. She picked up the small white card and blinked at the small print in the center. It was a phone number! She fingered it and wondered how on earth it had gotten there.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Dinner was horrible. Amara sat at her usual seat in the dining room, but it was silent, no one spoke a word once she had entered. She absentmindedly picked at her mashed potatoes, eyes darting from one end of the table to the other. Why were they so quiet?  
  
"So, how was everyone's day?" the Professor asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, we had fun at the mall!" Kitty chirped, eating a bite of lettuce from her salad. "I bought the cutest new outfit!"  
  
"How wonderful," Bobby rolled his eyes. "I know what everyone's thinking, Amara, what did Pyro say to you! There! I said it!"  
  
Amara almost spit out the coke she had drunk when he asked that. Had they told everyone? She swallowed her drink and eyed Bobby, who smiled innocently. "He really said nothing important."  
  
This did nothing to the atmosphere.  
  
"He didn't try anything did he?" Logan growled from his usual seat near the window.  
  
"He gave me twenty dollars." she said, confused that everyone was so worried about it. She took another sip of her soda and added, "And he was a perfect gentleman, unlike you guys." She eyed Bobby, Sam, and Roberto.  
  
"I think you shouldn't associate with him anymore," Scott added, almost everyone expecting it. "He's one of Magneto's men, so he must be up to something. Maybe he's trying to earn your trust or something like that."  
  
Hank nodded in agreement. "Yes, you should watch out for him."  
  
A bamf redirected everyone's attention from Amara to the blue furry guy in his seat. "I'm so sorry I'm late everyone! I had to finish the chemistry homework."  
  
Amara sighed in relief; she picked up her plate and left as quickly as possible. When they were like that if just drove her crazy. It was her business if she wanted to talk with him or not. She entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She sat on the edge of her bed and sighed.  
  
Sometimes she wished she was back at home, with her father on the island. He would solve everything for her. She let herself fall backwards on to her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Being a princess was much easier then being a normal high school student with mutant powers and evil foes that she wasn't allowed to associate with.  
  
To be continued..........  
  
Dun dun dun! What's gonna happen? Will she call him? 


	2. Chapter 1: The Musings of a Princess

The Meaning of Your Love

Chapter 1: The Musings of a Princess

---------------------------------------------

She held the small card in her hands, rubbing the tip of her index finger over the small print. She had pondered about calling him over and over again, for the past week, but she couldn't decide whether to call the number or not. "What if it's a fake number and I end up embarrassing myself? Or what if they changed numbers? Or! What if they're just trying to lure me out and kidnap me?" she let herself fall backwards onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Things were so much more easier in Nova Roma…" she said to herself with a sigh. She shifted her position so that she was leaning her head on her hand and facing towards the window. It was bright outside, usually she would be outside, with her friends, but it just wasn't the same. 

Now that Apocalypse was free, she didn't feel safe anymore. Magneto was presumed dead, as was Mystique, who knew what would happen next? Rogue had returned the day before, from an excursion her and Gambit had. She seemed a lot happier for some odd reason. Kitty had a thought that something had happened between them, and Amara agreed. 

"Two people in New Orleans, who knows what could happen during Mardi Gras…" she whispered to herself. She sat up suddenly and thought for a moment. "If Rogue can be with Gambit alone and not get in trouble… Then I guess it's okay for me to see Pyro, I mean St. John again!" she concluded to herself. She nodded at herself in her vanity mirror and snatched her cell-phone from her desk. 

"Okay Amara… It's just a phone call…. It's not that hard.." Amara stared down at the number in her hand and breathed in deeply. The phone beeped loudly with each number she entered, as if they were shouting out to the mansion that she was doing something wrong, then… She pressed the call button and placed the phone to her ear. 

__

Riiiiiiiiiiiing….

Riiiiiiiiiiiing….

Riiiiiiiiii-

"….Hallo? Who in their right mind would call this early?"

"Uhm… This may seem weird but…. I was wondering whose number was in the book I bought!!" she made up the excuse quickly." Stupid stupid stupid!! She told herself in her head… Of course it'd be his, he gave you the damn book in the first place!!

"Ah! Sheila! I was wondering when you'd call!" St. John chirped happily. She heard some shuffling on the other side then a triumphant "HA!".

"So… It is you Pyro, I mean St. John!" she recovered quickly and looked at herself quickly in the mirror, her cheeks were bright red, even though she was really tan, she could see that her cheeks were red.

"Well who else could it be? I've been bored out of my skull all week… Except for yesterday when your friend decided to drop by, what's his name.. Wolfy? Boy I kicked his ass good…"

Amara giggled softly into the receiver. "I heard differently from Logan," she stated, remembering him telling them that Rogue wasn't their and that he had beaten the shit out of the red head one. "But at least you're alive! Logan can get pretty brutal…" She sighed to herself… She was rambling. "Uhm.. I'm sorry for calling you out of no where like this… Just wondering whose number it was!" There I go again… Using that lame excuse…

"It's okay Sheila, ya know what? I'm really bored now that Magny's gone and all, how'd ya like to do something with me today?"

Amara bit her lip. Think Amara.. Think… "Uhh! Okay! Sure, why not! How bout at 3?" She slapped herself in the forehead, he was probably planning something….

"Great! Meet me at the amphitheater! We can go out and eat or something like that," St. John sounded amused, and somewhat excited at the same time. 

"Uhmm.. Okay then! I'll see you at 3..." She pressed the end call button and sighed to herself. "Good going Amara.. You just got yourself into a date you'll probably never forget…." 

-----------------------------

Rogue sat herself down on the same bench her and Scott had used when they were working on their Shakespeare project when he was still in school. She sighed to herself and crossed her arms. 

Ever since her little adventure in New Orleans, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was one of the first guys who actually tried to get along with her, even with her mutation. He wasn't afraid of her like most of the guys were. He actually seemed like he cared. She carried that card with her everywhere, it had it's own little pocket in her wallet. 

"Why is it so special to me!" she groaned, leaning her head in her hand. "How can one guy make me feel like this… Ah have got to get him out of my head…"

She began to glance about, thinking whether she should leave or not, then her mouth fell open. "Is that Amara…. With Pyro?!" she whispered to herself, amazed. They were leaving the amphitheater, and his arm was around her. She rubbed her eyes once more, then narrowed them, and stood up, ready to follow them.

To be continued…..

Dun dun dun!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. School has been killing me, literally.. Projects every week.. Tests every day…. I don't know how much more of it I can take but hey! I got another chapter out!!!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed.. Never thought I'd get so many reviews… -_-

I just had to put something about Cajun Spice in it… I LOVED THAT EPISODE!!!!! Pyro was so freaking cute!! And I absolutely love Gambit!!!!!

Anyways.. Review and tell me whatcha think!


	3. Chapter 2: A Date With Destiny

The Meaning of Your Love

Chapter 2: A Date With Destiny

------------------------------------------------

Amara felt incredibly uncomfortable. Who's bright idea was it to go out with Pyro again? Oh yeah, it was hers. Why'd she call him in the first place? She pondered this over and over again in her head until the two reached a nice cafe on the edge of Bayville. She followed him as he entered, him holding the door open like a gentleman, and looked around. It was a rather popular cafe and if was rather busy that day.

"Take a seat Sheila, I'll go order us something to drink, what would ya like?" Pyro asked, flashing her a grin. Today he was wearing a green t-shirt that was decorated with pictures of some band, probably an Australian one since Amara didn't recognize it, and a pair of khaki pants.

"Uhmm, I'd like a French vanilla cappuccino," she said, a blush beginning to appear on her cheeks. The way he stared at her made her feel quite strange. She didn't know if she felt attracted to him or just really uncomfortable. She sat at a small table near the window and watched as he walked up to the line to order their drinks. A feeling in the back of her mind told her to leave now and block his number, but another told her to stay and enjoy herself. Maybe she was thinking too much, but it wasn't doing any good. Even if she did run away, it would just bother her to no end later. What was wrong with enjoying a date with the opposite sex? She nodded mentally and decided it was time to stop being uncomfortable and have fun. She smiled for the first time at that moment and grinned at him as he came back.

He gave her a puzzled look as he set her drink on the table in front of her. "What's got you all of a sudden so happy? You look like you just won the lottery or something." He took his seat directly across from her and took a sip of what seemed to be a frozen coffee drink.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," she giggled softly and took a sip of her drink too.

----------------------------------------------

Rogue followed to two to the popular cafe on the edge of town and snuck in a few moments after them. Good thing she was used to not being noticed because if she was caught, Amara would never forgive her. Once she got situated in a table in the back, with a good view of Amara and Pyro, she picked up a newspaper and hit her face slightly, but enough to see them. "What the hell is she doing?" she whispered to herself as she watched them talk. They actually seemed to be getting along, but he was an acolyte. Wait, she thought for a moment. Wasn't she getting along with an acolyte too? God she was confused, but she ignored the feeling and continued to watch them until someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and looked at the person, her mouth in the shape of the letter O. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in New Orleans?!" she questioned the man, Mr. Remy Lebeau, with a scowl on her face.

Remy grinned at her and took a seat in front of her. "It's nice too see you too, Roguey." He looked around the bustling cafe and spotted his ex-team mate and Rogue's friend. "Well, I can pretty much guess why you're here, but as for me, I came just to see my favorite X-gal."

Rogue huffed and quickly told him to keep his voice down or they'd see them. Sure, she was happy to see him, but if he ruined her spying, she would make sure that he wouldn't be happy to see her. "Enough of the crap, why are you here?" she whispered, making sure Amara and Pyro wouldn't hear her.

"Well, my business with my father is done, so I decided to come back, why, are you not happy to see me?" he smiled innocently at her and felt her glare angrily at him. "I guess that would be a no."

The X-men sighed and banged her head on the table softly. Why was this happening to her. Today would have to be the worst day in her life, other then the day that she learned Risty was Mystique. She heard him chuckle and glared up again. "Just be quiet and hope they don't see us."

-----------------------------------------------

Amara was enjoying herself. They chatted about the books that Pyro had written and she even learned about a few that she never heard of. "I'll have to buy that one," she replied, noting in her head to buy another series that he had written previous to The Dove of New Orleans, which she learned was partly based on the romance that Pyro thought that Remy and Rogue shared. "So Gambit actually told you he was going to kidnap Rogue?"

"Yep, and that he thought she was attractive," he grinned. "I thought it would be a great idea for a story, so bam, there it went!"

She laughed and took a sip of her drink. "I thought something was going on there, but I would never ask her, she'd kill me."

"Well, if you want some proof, look over there," he said, pointing at the other end of the room.

Amara glanced over at the spot where Pyro had pointed and gasped. It looked to her like they were on a date. How cute! Amara giggled and whispered, "Do you think they know that we're here?"

"I don't think so, look at how close they are, they look like their oblivious to anything around them, lovesick birds they are.."

"Maybe we should leave before they see us?" Amara commented, trying to hide her face from Rogue's view. It didn't even cross her that they may be there to spy on her. "I really don't want Rogue to kill me before I turn eighteen.."

"Alright, where do you wanna go, Sheila?" he asked, him and her standing up to leave.

"Hmm, how bout the carnival? I heard they're in town again." She absolutely loved the carnival. Last time, she and Jubilee went and had a blast, literally. Jubilee had blown up the arcade.

"Okay, let's get too it!"

-----------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update.. I actually forgot a had this story on here! Well, I did it! I made a chapter! Yay! Sorry for the shortness, but the next one will be good..


	4. Chapter 3: Maboroshi

The Meaning of Your Love

Chapter 3: Maboroshi

Author's Notes: HAHA! Haven't updated in forever! I changed my Pen Name so yeah! Haven't updated in a year almost! OH SNAP! This story is getting a bit AU, since I started it before the series ended, so yeah! XD

They arrived at the carnival at around 5 pm, it was quite packed. Amara recognized many of her classmates right off the bat as they entered the fair grounds. She grinned to herself for ever worrying about going out with the Acolyte, but then her stomach dropped as someone came into view. It was Bobby. "Oh shit," she uttered as she grabbed Pyro's arm and dragged him out of Bobby's line of view, towards the Ferris Wheel.

"What the matter Sheila?" Pyro uttered as he was literally thrown onto the Ferris Wheel. He took a seat next to the disheveled Islander and gave her a smirk. "Want to be alone with me that badly, eh Sheila? I can't blame ya, I am quite attractive.."

Amara gave him a puzzled look and sighed. "I saw someone from the Institute.. If they ever saw me with an Acolyte.. I don't know what they'd do.. I mean, when I even MENTIONED your name, they went ballistic.."

Pyro grinned at her and steadied himself as the ride started. They slowly rose into the air and then back down again, the creaking of the machine gave Pyro a nauseous feeling. "Did I ever tell you I don't fare to well on carnival rides?" His skin slightly paled.

The X-man gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! God I'm stupid! Do you want me to get the guy to let us off?"

He shook his head, "No, it's alright, if it means that much to ya no being seen, I understand-" He made an odd noise and covered his mouth. "I'll be just fine! Ugh.." He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his fiery hair. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to close his eyes, he felt even worse..

Amara took his other hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

He opened his eyes and gave her a smile.

She smiled back and for the first time in a while, felt incredibly happy.

The happiness soon faded away as she heard a familiar voice yell out, "HEY! LOOK! IT'S AMARA! WHO'S SHE UP THERE WITH?" Damn, she was caught.

She slapped her forehead and glared down at the ground. It was Bobby, and Ray had joined him. She felt almost as nauseous as St. John, when Ray shouted out.

"AMARA! WHO IS THAT WITH YOU! BETTER NOT BE THAT FIRE GUY!"

Pyro stiffled a laugh, then held his mouth again as the ride stopped at the very top. "Seems like we've been caught.."

"Yeah.." Amara sighed. What would they say to her when she reached the bottom? Ferris Wheels.. Why did she always have such bad luck when it came to them? Last year's carnival the ride broke down when she was at the very top. The year before that, she was about to reach the bottom when someone from the couple above her had thrown up and she was just lucky enough to be in the right position to be drenched. And now.. Her perfect date was ruined… The boys would definitely tell the Professor on her.. What would Scott say? And what about Jean? She closed her eyes and sighed as the ride started it's journey towards the bottom…

They reached the bottom and she stood up from the ride. She held up her chin, like her father had taught her, and walked into the face of battle. She stopped in front of the boys, Pyro tailing behind her.

"Dude, she is with the Acolyte! Amara, you know you're not supposed to hang around Acolyteds.." Ray said as he pointed at the older man.

Amara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so what? Magneto is gone so it's not like he's exactly trying to destroy us now!" She grabbed Pyro's hand and marched off towards somewhere that wasn't near the boys. She huffed with annoyance as they reached the carnival games area.

Pyro smiled at her. "Not that bad was it?"

She blinked and nodded. "Yeah, atleast I don't feel so worried about being caught anymore." She smiled and was caught off guard as Pyro in turn grabbed her hand and rushed towards a certain game.

"HAHA! I love this game! Want any of those prizes Sheila?" They were in front of the dart balloon booth. He handed the attendant some cash and received many darts.

She smiled again and glanced through the prizes. She grinned as she came across a bear with fiery fur. She pointed at him and he grinned widely.

"Great choice. Top prize! I'll get it for sure!" He began throwing darts and hit the balloons left and right. Every dart he threw, he hit a balloon and they resounded in a loud popping noise. After he went through all of the darts, he received the prize. He handed it to her and smiled smugly.

"Thanks!" She hugged the bear tightly and smiled up at him. "This has been really fun today St. John. Probably the most fun I've had in a while," she said as they headed towards more of the rides.

"Me too! Even since Maggy's been gone, I've had absolutely nothing to do! We should go out again some time! How bout next weekend?" He took her hand in his and lead her towards the Fun House.

She looked at him and thought. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go out with this guy. I mean, he was an Acolyte.. He tried to beat them a countless number of times.. And now he wanted to go out with her? She beamed. "Of course, sure, it sounds like fun!"

They entered the Fun House and walked inside. It was dark and no one else was in their at the moment. They reached the mirrors and Amara giggled loudly as she looked at St. John's. In his reflection, he looked very very large and in charge. She then looked at herself and scoffed. Her body was all stretched out and she looked freaky. St. John laughed beside her.

"Ya know, I've always loved the Fun house," he said as they reached more mirrors. "Everything is so different and weird, kinda like me. The mirrors are the best part of course! Illusions are what they are! Showing us what we could have looked like… What could have been! Kind of scary, eh?" He had a remorseful look on his face.

She agreed. If she was that disturbing looking, she didn't know what she would do.

They reached a maze of some sort, the walls were lined with mirrors. Everywhere she looked she saw herself in a different perspective. Tall, short, fat, thin, upside down, on the ceiling. She walked around many corners and then realized she couldn't see John anymore. "John? Where'd you go?" She giggled as if it were a game.

"Sorry Sheila."

Her face turned serious. "What? What's the matter John?"

"I'm very very sorry Sheila… But I'm afraid the fun stops here.. I did have fun though.."

She began to feel a bit frightened. "What are you babbling about? Come out this instant John." This couldn't be happening.. He wouldn't try anything would he? She trusted him! "Where are you John!"

She heard another voice, a loud and resounding cackle. Then she felt the floor open up beneath her and screamed a loud shrill scream as she fell into the blackness.

Rogue felt a chill down her spine as they rounded another corner in the carnival. They had lost track of them an hour ago and she felt doubtful that they were still there.

Remy placed a hand on her clothed shoulder and pointed towards the Fun House. "Maybe they're in there." He grinned as she walked towards it and stalked off behind her, his eyes glowing a faint red.


End file.
